DESCRIPTION: The Data Library maintains a collection of 1,300 data files-- including data sets such as the U.S. Census and international censuses, Current Population Survey, PSID, NLSY, Vital Statistics, Demographic and Health Surveys, NSFH, etc.)--stored on UNIX disks, optical platters, tape-cartridges, magnetic tapes, and CD-ROMs. Approximately 9.2 Gb of data are stored on UNIX disks, which are easily accessible through the computer network, and another 100 Gb of data are stored on alternative media. The Computer Core has recently acquired a CD changer, and the Data and Print Libraries plan to mount parts of the CD collections to provide users with network access to these resources. Information about the location of the data sets and their documentation is available in the combined Print/Data Library catalogue (CDECAT) that is accessible from the Web. In cooperation with the DPC, the DLC also provides, maintains, and adds to BADGER, an in-house point-and-click extract program for widely used data sets. During the upcoming Center grant, the Data Library will continue to focus on acquiring information available over the Internet. Other services of the DLC include (1) assisting researchers in storing, maintaining, and accessing their project data, and, in particular, providing assistance in moving data from one medium to another; (2) acquiring, archiving, and maintaining demographic data sets that are thought to be both at risk of loss to the social science community and important for the work of CDE researchers; and (3) assisting researchers in making their project data available to the research community at large. The budget request for the first year of the new Center grant is slightly less than what was budgeted for the last year of the current cycle.